


The Dressing Gowns

by Attasee



Series: Suits and Umberella’s [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes Porn, Dressing gowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: An unattended John Watson reports back his findings





	The Dressing Gowns

<strike></strike>“You’re not gonna believe this.”

“I rarely believe anything these days unless I can personally confirm it myself, so please Watson, do your worst.”

“They have matching dressing gowns.”

“Who?”

“Who? Who do you think? Your brother and Lestrade. Royal blue, I’ve just seen them in the bathroom.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Matching?”

“Yep.”

“Dear god. No wonder my brother walks around with a perpetual smug smile on his face. More fool Lestrade for letting him get away with it.”

“Do you think that’s what happens when you reach 65 and you’re both retired? The suppressed urge to wear matching dressing gowns takes over and before you know it you’re having one monogrammed and hanging it behind your bathroom door?”

“They’re monogrammed?!”

“Hmmm yes. Did I not say that bit? Gold thread. M and G on each of the breast pockets.”

“It gets worse.”

“Never let it be said that your brother isn’t extra, remember when he had that coat of armour in his hallway? Greg told me he used to employ someone to come in and polish the bloody thing weekly.”

“Subtly isn’t Mycroft’s forte. It never has been. Why say one word when you can say a thousand.”

“Hmmm, sounds familiar... Anyway, maybe the dressing gowns were a compromise.”

“In what way? Towelling as opposed to metal?”

“Maybe…maybe Greg’s finally got him wearing something so utterly un-Mycroft he had to agree to them.”

“Un-Mycroft? Like what?”

“A t-shirt? Shorts?”

“My brother would never stoop so low. His bare legs haven’t been seen in public since 1979.”

“Lestrade gets to see them everyday when he wears his dressing gown.”

“Good Lord Watson.... please...no more.”<strike>  
</strike>


End file.
